


Wise men say

by kikibug13



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikibug13/pseuds/kikibug13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first Christmas being together, and he realized he never wanted another one without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise men say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Elena was laughing.

The sound made Damon look up from the drawing Bonny was impatiently explaining to him. It rang deeper than the sound of a church bell tolling when one stood right beside it (he'd done that), more exhilarating than leaping up a three-story building, the wind chill in his face.

He could see her through the open doors and across the hallway, Jeremy half-looming over her and grinning, his puppy eyes wide and bright. She had thrown her head back, one hand on her brother's arm, and laughed until it tapered into a giggle. Damon focused and could hear the words, too. _"I can't believe you picked_ that _."_

 _"Wait till she opens it."_

 _"Should I--"_

 _"No, you're not allowed to make her pick that tonight."_

"Hey. Mister Prince Daydreaming. Can I have your attention?"

"... I'm listening."

"Not to me."

He smirked at her, but shrugged, since she was right. Not that he'd admit it in so many words. "Do we have to do this tonight?"

"Yes. I have to return the grimoire tomorrow before Luka realizes it's gone."

"Fine. Can you go back to the moon-phase trigger part then?"

"Thank you."

That made him smirk again. She was almost decent at snarky, when she was up to speed. He looked up again, anyway, just to catch those dark eyes looking at him for a moment, then down, and he had to blink for the surge of emotion that rose at even that brief look. Desire. Care. Joy, even being in her attention for that instant made him joyful, and that was frightening.

Then he did focus on Bonnie's explanations. Mostly.

When that was done and he had quickly copied the series of drawings for her later reference, he wandered to the kitchen and got a cup of eggnog. Not for himself, of course.

Elena started slightly when he appeared behind her elbow, the way that was always fun to. She glared at him and he offered the eggnog by means of apology. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, actually."

"Did you get me a present?"

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes at the faint whine in his voice, "I'd really want to know what you'd give me."

"Maybe you will." And she was grinning now. "You got me one."

"Naturally."

"... and I'm afraid to open it."

"Elena!"

"... in public."

"You enjoy this whole... making me anxious and all thing, don't you."

"Ma-aybe."

"I got a present for Jeremy, too."

Laughing and teasing evaporated from her face and eyes. Damon raised his arms.

"Nothing bad, I promise."

"Just drop it, Damon. There's only so much I can take before I snap again."

"And what happens then?"

He loved those looks, a little angry, a little helpless, a little tender, a little frustrated. All real. "Why are you doing this? Reminding me of the one thing that you don't want me thinking about when I'm talking to you? Or even when you're around? You don't have to, you know, I haven't forgotten."

He raised his hands, palms out, and smirked. "Just making sure I don't get boring for you."

"Sometimes," her eyes narrowed, "I almost wish you would."

"Almost."

She threw her arms up and turned, walking away - only pausing, a few steps away, when his quiet laughter caught up with her. Her chin rose and she resume walking, but when she turned down the hallway, she looked back over her shoulder at him. By then, he was leaning sideways against the door-frame, his insides twisting at the thought of her walking away for real, walking away from his life, from--

The way Katherine had.

 _But Elena is not Katherine,_ he reminded himself as, whatever it was she saw on his face whens he looked back, she paused again, and her eyes softened. "What am I going to do with you?" She didn't shout out, but she knew he'd be listening. Knew that he'd hear. He shrugged in response.

Then she disappeared behind the corner, and he was off, out the window and running in the forest.

He ran far. North. Until he crossed the territory of a predator large enough to be able to vent his ~~fear~~ frustration against, dietary preferences notwithstanding.

It was bad. He knew that he _loved_ Elena far, far more than he'd ever loved Katherine, and he had been stupid enough back when he'd done that. And Elena could break him much quicker than Katherine, too, he knew because she had, and only good luck had saved him from making a mistake even worse than what it had ended up as. And yet he lived... he existed for those times when her eyes softened like that. When she laid her head against his chest and her arms came up on his shoulder-blades. When she forgave me after he riled her up.

He was back in the house by the time she stumbled downstairs sleepily in her pajamas in the direction of the Christmas tree.

"Ready to open your presents?"

"You missed the opening of one last night."

"I'll catch up."

"I've no doubt." She eyed him suspiciously, then took in the fact that he was still in the same clothes, if a little more rumpled. Then stepped up to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Merry Christmas, Damon."

"Just that?"

"For now."

He pretended to be gravely disappointed, but the little warm spot where her lips had pressed briefly was better consolation than the whole hunt, last night. In a bit, he let out an explosive breath and shook his head. "Merry Christmas, Elena."

She smirked. "Get me a present. And hot chocolate."

Damn blinked. She had managed to curl herself into one of the big armchairs and was looking up at him expectantly.

A moment later, he made a full, proper bow. "As you wish."

And headed off to start the hot water.

If he had to do that for the rest of his undead Christmases? He would be one happy, lucky vampire.

That was frightening.

 _What's life without a little fright, anyway?_


End file.
